Archangel
by Elena Winchester
Summary: When everybody thinks that is over and darkness has taken over, one person comes to bring hope again
1. Chapter 1

The story above is based on the TV series Supernatural so I don't own the characters.

Chapter one – The meeting

"Hi Dean." Cass said calmly as he appeared from now where as he always do.

"Jesus! Men someone has to teach you how to use the door!" Dean reacted to his appearance.

"I know how to use the door but there is no time…"

"Ok what is it?"

"Where is Sam?"

"He's out what's wrong?" Dean asked a bit angry

"The demons… they are chasing a girl."

"Really?! That's a new one…"

"I know that you think it's nothing but the angels tucking her down too. I think that it's prudent to find her first."

"Hey Dean… oh hi Cass what's wrong?" Sam said as he walked through the door.

"Apparently we have a case"

"Really what is it?"

"It's a girl! Maybe the time has come for you too to get lucky! You know what I mean…"

"Dean!"

"There is no time! You need to get started now! Start searching in Greenville Mississippi." Cass said and disappeared.

"You know I hate when he does that!"

It took them two hours to get there but when they did they started to understand why Cass was so anxious. Everything in that part of the city was destroyed and the road was full of empty cars, a fact that forced the boys to continue on foot.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked while he was checking an obviously empty car.

"I don't know men… It's like I'm in resident evil."

"Men seriously!"

"Seriously I fill like I'm in resident evil!"

Sam made a desperate face and continued searching and Dean did the same. After a while they saw a door on their right to close they run towards the door and got in the building. They saw a figure running up the stairs and they followed it after climbing up tree floors the footsteps of the figure weren't heard any more so the brothers stopped running and started searching the current floor Sam went on the right and Dean on the left. While he turned in a hallway a bottle of water came right at his face

"Son of a bitch!"

"You're not…"

"Yes! I'm NOT a demon! Why does this always happens to me?"

"Dean are you ok?"

"Yes come here I think we found her." Sam came from the other corner of the hallway and he saw the person the figure belonged to, it was a girl of a medium high, thin and brunet.

"Who are you and what do you want of me?"

"What happened here?"

"Demons! Again who are you?"

"We're sent by an angel…"

"SHIT!" The girl said and tried to run but Dean reacted quickly and grabbed her from her arms before she can do anything.

"Let me go you jerk!" she shouted while she was fighting against him

"What's with you girl?"

"Relax we're not here to hurt you stop fighting" Sam said but the girl didn't seem to believe him

"Yeah right!" but as she was saying that out of the sudden she stopped fighting back and turned her face towards the ceiling.

"What are you sure?"

"Sure of what?" Dean said curiously while making a funny very funny face.

"But they are sent by angels?" The girl continued to speak with the ceiling ignoring Dean completely.

"Ok then I will."

"You will what?" Sam asked confused.

"I will introduce my self to you and say I'm sorry about the 'jerk' thing earlier."

"Ok…" Dean said hesitantly.

"My name is Elena and I believe you are the Winchester boys?"


	2. Chapter 2

The following story is based on the TV series Supernatural so I don't own the characters.

Chapter two – Elena

"Yes we are… so what's happened here?" Sam replied nervously

"Demons; they were hunting me…"

"They were hunting you so they destroyed the whole city?" Dean asked while rising up one of his eyebrows.

"Yes actually that's exactly what happened!" Elena turned to him all seriously

"I'm gonna kill Cass after that!" Dean said angrily

"Why? Sam asked while Elena had gone to check an open window

"He always sent us to the lunatic ones!"

"Men come on she is not a lunatic! Just think that the one moment she tried to escape us and the next well she knew us…"

"What did you think I said; Sammy… we have a serious communication problem!" Dean answered to Sam while looking at the girl who was checking all the windows of the hallway and was addressing now to them.

"If you finished the 'she is a lunatic' talking I suggest that we leave now!" and she was right because a dozen of demons where entering the building. The three of them went outside from the back door but even so there were a group of five demons waiting for them. Once Elena saw them she jumped on one of them before the Winchesters have the chance to do anything. Once she touched one of the demons he started burning and screaming the way they do when they are touched by holly water.

"What the hell…?" Dean asked him self but a demon jumped at him and so there wasn't any time for talking he ducked and the demon went over him he pulled out ruby's knife and stabbed him while he was down Sam had already in his arms a fight and so Dean thrown him the knife, Sam cached it and with a swift move he cut the demon's throat.

"Ah! You're still standing! That a pleasant surprise… now let's go." Elena said and started running away from the building and taking cover in the back from a trashing bin. Dean and Sam looked at each other and unwillingly followed the girl.

"Our car is that way…" Dean said and tried to stand up

"Hate to break this to you but that way is off limits…" Elena said to him and at the same time she was dragging him down again

"I'm not leaving my car here alone!"

"Dean… she's kinda right… maybe we should…" Sam started but

"Dude! I'm not leaving my car here!

"But…'

"I'm not!"

"He's going to get us killed for a car and they say I'm the lunatic!"

"Look missy…"

"Alright, alright were going Jesus!"

And so they started walking towards the impala and fortunately they went in and drove off without any more incidents.

"See? Nothing happened…"

"Thank God…"

"Didn't you heard He is dead…"He answered her

"You really think so? Hum" she signed jeeringly. Sam turned back his head and looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything at that moment.

They were driving for two ours till they reached the hotel they originally stayed. They went in and Elena sat on the only chair existed.

"Ok Elena; now is time for some explaining don't you think?" Elena turned her face away from them clearly she didn't know what to do; whether to trust them or not.

"She is a communicator…" Cass voice heard from the back

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked

"I was waiting for you from the moment I found out." He said and looked at Elena. She was looking at him too but her look was almost angry

"What do you mean by communicator?" Sam asked

"She can communicate with the angel or demon that chose her to be his vessel. But she can also coexist with him in the same body."

"Great! Now they got a name for me?!"

"I don't get it she is a vessel?" Dean asked confused

"Think of me as a vessel with benefits such as angels and demons in my ass!"

"You are very important I hope you understand that." Cass turned to her

"Don't you dare to give me the you're important speech to me! And let me guess the next thing you will say is 'you have to come with us or else the world will die!' How dare you to even look at me?"

"I'm not like my brothers…"

"Bite me. I don't know what you said to them but I'll never join you!"

"Hey kids wait…"

"No I'm out of here!" But as she was saying that she turned her face towards the ceiling again and stayed still for some seconds and then said

"No don't you remember what they did to me? What they did to you?" and after one second she said again "Ok I'll do it but I'm not exposing you!"

"What the hell girl? Who are you talking to?" Dean asked spooked

"That is none of you're business and if any of you ask this question again I'm out of here and you are left with no information how's that?" She said angrily and went outside without looking at any of them.

"She talks to someone powerful."

"Are you kidding me Cass? Demons have destroyed a whole city to find her and she escaped!" Dean said still looking at the door "Not to mention that she touched a demon and he was burned to dust."

"What? Then she is blessed!"

"She is what?" Sam asked

"She is blessed either by an archangel or God Himself, her soul and body is pure like holy water…"

"Then she is with the good guys!" Sam said relieved

"Not necessarily… we will see."

The three men looked outside the window and saw Elena to talk to the sky once again.

Hope you liked it so please once you finish reading post a review so I can be even better next time… Thank u!


	3. Chapter 3

The following story is based on the TV series Supernatural so I don't own the characters.

Chapter three – Mission

Elena went inside and found the brothers sitting one on the bed and the other on the chair. She walked to the bathroom, went in and closed the door behind her. Dean looked at Sam for a second ad then opened the TV. At that moment a light breeze came to the room and a voice was heard.

"Hallo Dean, Sam…" Zachariah's voice filled the room

"What are you doing here?" Dean stood up in frond of him

"Relax Dean I'm not here for you… but you have soothing that belongs to us."

"Belongs? Are you sure?" Elena came to the room

"Hi! Look I don't know what he's telling you but you have to believe me…"

"BELIEVE YOU? How dare you?"

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" Dean interrupted while Sam was getting prepared for a fight.

"You are staying with the ones who started this whole thing and you blaming us? Zachariah continued to ignore Dean and focused on Elena

"They; started the apocalypse? Come on, don't underestimate yourself like that!" Elena answered sarcastically.

"Please don't make call my boss…"

"Your boss, huh? What; you think that I'll get scared just like that?"

"Remember you made me do this…" He said and disappeared while at the same time a fierce wind blowed and a man appeared with lightnings forming the shape of angelic wings to his back. The three of them took a defensive step back and waited while the man was staring at them.

"Elena come with me now!" The man in frond of her said calmly.

"No! What did you think Raphael that you would appear like that and I would be so scared to follow you?"

"No but I can easily make you feel some real pain"

"You wish! Don't forget I'm stronger than you now."

Dean and Sam exchanged a swift look and continued to hear to the interesting conversation.

"No that's where you're wrong you are nothing he is!"

"Ok fine do you want me to bring him here so you two can chat?" Now Elena was shaking while at the same time she was giving swift looks to the ceiling.

"What?" Raphael said laughing. "You can't communicate? You look nervous?"

"You don't what me to bring him here…"

"O please do it!" Raphael said and stood there waiting for something to happen

Dean and Sam couldn't understand what was going on but they couldn't participate either. They stayed at the back waiting. Elena raised her hand and yelled the word come, suddenly a beam of light appeared over her and she closed her eyes while her face was up toward the ceiling, but she was smiling, whereas Raphael look a bit frightened a sight that made the Winchester boys wandering. Elena finally putted down her head and opened her eyes but there weren't like before; now one of her eyes was green, like it was, but the other was blue, a deep and pure blue that made Raphael make a step back.

"What are you afraid of me?" Elena said but the Winchester brothers could tell that she wasn't the one talking since her voice was different it was like she had two.

"Hallo brother…" Raphael said without letting his guard down.

"Look… brother… I'm not here for a fight not yet at least just go away and leave these people alone or else…" The creature in Elena said angrily

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going to BURN you alive understand?" Raphael seemed not to giving up at first but after a few moments he made another step back and left saying "I'll be seeing you…"

Elena turned to the brothers and the creature inside her started talking

"Relax he is gone."

"Who are you?" Sam asked worried. The creature laughed and said

"I'm an angel… what else I could be?"

"He didn't ask what you are but who are you." Dean said frustrated while he was thinking who could be more powerful than Raphael.

"All in good time my friend all in good time for now please take care of Elena because she will be a bit tired after me being in her… thank you." The angel said and closed his eyes while a great light came from nowhere and disappeared on the ceiling, leaving Elena's body weak and ready to fall. Dean though with a quick move catched her, lift her up and layed her on the bed smoothly while she was fast asleep.

The boys couldn't do anything but wait for her to wake up, only then they could get their answers.

Hope you liked it! Please review! BB See you in the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

The following story is based on the TV series Supernatural so I don't own the characters.

Chapter four – Archangel

The brothers waited until Elena woke up. She went in the room and she could feel their eyes staring at her.

"What?" She said a bit annoyed

"You know you have some explaining to do don't ya?"

"Huh so this is what you want… ok I'll tell ya."

"So…?" Dean said impatiently

"So I'm talking with Gabriel that's the big mystery." She said and continued her walk towards the kitchen.

"What? You're talking to one of the sons of biches and you didn't mention it?"

"Why did I have to? I didn't know…"

"Sam say something or I will kill her."

"Well… why didn't you tell us?"

"It's simple I didn't and don't trust you."

"So why telling us now?" Sam asked while dean was trying to calm down himself.

"Because Gab told me too."

"So why isn't he just, you know… wear you?" Dean asked

"Because…" Elena answered disturbed "He isn't like the others of his kind!"

"Ts yeah right!" Dean reacted causing Elena to stare him with a deadly look.

"Well he isn't he respects me. That's why he uses our fusion if we are in trouble.

"Unbelievable!" Dean said

"And why is he on our side I don't get it?"

"That I don't know he is not telling…"

"Great just great we are stuck with a none talking, goodhearted angel; great!"

"Dean! For once men!"

"What? Do you like it more than I do?"

Sam didn't answered and Elena just turned her back on them and went to the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Yes?" Dean answered it "Bobby; what is it? What? Yes ok we're coming." He said and closed the phone.

"What?" Sam asked worried.

"It was Bobby he needs us but he didn't say why." Elena had come to room and was looking at them all serious.

"We'll go Gab thinks we should!"

"Look you… I'm not getting any instructions from his kind ok?"

"Ok, ok relax… gees is he like that all the time?" She asked Sam ironically.

It was a long drive to Bobby's house but when they arrived they saw another car parked in frond of it.

"What the hell; I don't know this car." Dean asked himself. They went in only to discover Bobby sitting in a chair and a scared little man sitting on the other side of the room.

"Oh good you're here come Jim over here has something to tell you." Bobby said and showed them the man

"Bobby what is it?" Sam asked while the rest of them were going to Jim.

"It's a hunt, an interesting one."

"So what happened Jim?" Dean asked

"I was wondering in the loon park near by with my fiancé and suddenly out of nowhere a teddy bear attacked us and killed her…" and as he was saying that he started crying.

"A teddy bear? Seriously?" Dean asked Bobby with a funny face.

"Apparently… so what do you think can you handle it?"

"A homicidal teddy bear what do you think?" Dean answered offended

"Good then start looking."

"What will you do?" Sam asked Bobby

"Take care of Jim and then I'll join you. See you."

"Ok we will be at the park."

Hope you like it and sorry for the delay. Please review….


	5. Chapter 5

The following story is based on the TV series Supernatural so I don't own the characters.

*Thanks for your reviews I love you and please Di Evans could you right your review in English because I can't understand you… Thank you. Here's the next chapter… Enjoy.

Chapter five - Bewitched

They drove to the loon park really confused by the incidents.

"So what are we going to kill a teddy bear?"

"Why don't you ask your precious Gab?"

"Dean I'm wondering… do you ever shut up?"

"Guys stop it!"

None of them answered they just looked in deferent ways. They arrived at the loon park but strangely no one was there, not even the cops.

"Ok, does anyone else get this creepy vibe?" Sam asked while checking the surroundings.

"Yes I do." Elena answered

"Don't let your guard down for any reason." They continued to walk through the park when they saw a shadow disappearing over a corner. They run towards it but when they turned over to the corner they found themselves surrounded by teddy bears and any other kind of dolls.

"Does everyone see what I see?" Dean asked while holding his shotgun armed

"Yes what are we going to do they are approaching!" Elena answered almost frightened.

They started shooting at them but it didn't do them any good since the dolls kept rising up after the shooting. At the end and after a lot of fighting the dolls trapped them and took them to their house someone could say, to a plastic made candy house.

"Cool I feel like Hansel!"

"Dean!" Elena and Sam yelled

"The teddy bears left them it the middle of the room and they went across the room and uncovered a door. They opened it and behind it was a pretty big chair with a man on it.

"Hallo I'm glad you could make it." He said and laughed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked and Dean watched while Elena was frozen solid.

"Hum kids what's the hurry we have plenty of time to chat…" he said and continued to laugh

"Who are you?" Dean asked him pissed.

"Ok I'll tell you. My name is Samuel and I really want to talk to you…"

"You did this with the teddy bears?" Dean asked

"Do you like it? I figured that it would be very nice in a twisted way."

"You are sick!"

"Says the vessel… funny you shouldn't be talking at all but we will get to that, but for now I really want to talk to an old friend of mine." And as he was saying that he went close to Elena who was frozen to her ground. "Bring him here…"

"No!" she said without looking at him.

"Honey lets not make this the hard way ok?"

"No…"

"What do you want?" Sam asked

"I really want to talk to the guy that helped us so much these last days… you know killing some angels, keeping you two busy and all that…"

"What the hell Elena?" Dean asked

"Don't trust him."

"Come on baby I am evil but not liar."

"Yes you are! And I'm not bringing him here!" she said finally able to stood up to him

"Do you know why is he talking to you?"

"I want to find out…" Dean said "…from him." He finished as he was cutting the ropes and jumping on him

"No Dean!" Elena screamed. And in a glimpse of a second Samuel threw Dean on the wall and then on a table causing it to break with just a movement of his hand while Sam had already realized himself and was jumping on him to. Dean had stood up and grabbed a wooden stick from the ground. Samuel once again with o movement he made Sam kneel on his knees and tossed Dean away but as he landed on the ground the wooden stick pierced his stomach not very deep but still.

"Dean!" Elena screamed and tried to attack Samuel but when she tried to make a step she was tossed back and then forth by an invisible force field.

"What…?" She started while she was down

"I wouldn't try it again if I were you… Now bring Gabriel here I need to ask him a question…"

"What question?"

"Where does Michael hiding God?" He said with a smile causing Elena to look him in the eyes.

Well that was it what do you think? Please review…


End file.
